


A World Building Tool for ABO

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Stuff, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is intended to speak for my ABO world and not reflect others. So in writing my own ABO stories I have developed my own base line for the genders and how things work, unless otherwise specified. </p><p>A trope that I cannot get enough of for some stupid reason (reading or writing). </p><p>This is a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterBee (calliope_rises)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/gifts).



This is intended to speak for my ABO world and not reflect others.

There is a lot of (not) science on ABO stories and how a secondary gender would work. Lots of genetics primers and resources that are invaluable and offers readers and writers alike some sort of basis from which to draw some sort of realism for this bizarre trope. My favorite works on the sciencey side of this kind of world are:

##  [Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)

##  [A/B/O: Adventures in Fake Science](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4299357/chapters/9803262)

##  [Omegaverse Genetics - One Theory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/766040/chapters/1435445)

A trope that I cannot get enough of for some stupid reason (reading or writing).

So in writing my own ABO stories I have developed my own base line for the genders and how things work, unless otherwise specified.

* * *

 

Feel free to use or discard any of these crazed rantings of mine. Also chime in about what you think of they dynamics. I'd love to hear other thoughts about this trope. Or, stalk me on [tumblr](http://stareena.tumblr.com).


	2. Nomenclature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitions of commonly used ABO terms.

**Alpha** \- A person that has higher testosterone levels than the other secondary genders and can inflate a bulbous section at the base of their penis.

 **“Alpha Out”** \- When an Alpha is raging and loses control of themselves. This usually accompanies a blackout period for the conscious mind, unable to recall moments with any clarity. The raging Alpha will exhibit physical signs of this process. Red eyes and elongated nails and sharp canine-like teeth are all physical manifestations along side the scent of raging Alpha. The Alpha's scent will be more pronounced and sharper. Depending on the nose maybe considered acidic. 

 **Beta** \- A Secondary Gender that has no remarkable properties that are associated with Alpha and Omegas. No heightened sense of smell, they do not experience Ruts or Heats, have no bulbous section at the base of the male's penis. Males cannot birth, only the females.

 **Heat** \- The time of fertility for an Omega, usually lasting from 3 to 7 days. This cycle is once a month. The physical symptoms of Heat include the Omega feeling very hot, itchy, horny and will start to cramp the longer they do not "attend to themselves". Most Omegas will utilize a "martial aide" in the form of a fake knot to try to trick their bodies into thinking they are being mated and help to reduce their symptoms. Once the Omega has been brought to orgasm, there will be a period of clarity afterwards, ranging in time anywhere from 15 minutes to an hour. While Omegas become focused on sex during this period, they will not knowingly endanger themselves either. Omegas must keep hydrated and fed while going through their Heat. The amount of Slick an Omega normally produces will increase exponentially during Heat to better lubricate their bodies but will result in dehydration. Also they are burning a significant number of calories during this time.

Knot - Located at the base of the Alpha penis, this section will inflate during sexual arousement and will swell in size 

Knothead

Omega

Pup

Present

Rut

Secondary Gender

Scent

Slick

 


	3. Secondary Genders

While you could be born male or female, your secondary gender does not show up or present until usually puberty. At this time either you’ll pop a knot and go into Rut (become an Alpha), go into Heat (become an Omega), or you get pimples and nothing else extraordinary happens (become Beta). Presenting in your Secondary Gender can start as early as 12 to as late as 17. There are exceptions to these rules but that is the norm.

**Alpha**

Most Alphas are generally good people living day to day doing their thing. There are always bad eggs of course. An A-typical Alpha would be described as aggressive, sometimes prone to violence, overbearing, possessive and egotistical. Most Alphas are not that completely. Some are. Most have a quality (just like we all do) that would be described by one or more of those words. There is a lot of Alpha ego that can turn violent when bruised (but that is not too far off from a Friday night at any bar either). It is the heightened Testosterone that brings out a lot of these negative qualities when tested. However, Alphas can also be incredibly kind, concerned, nurturing and strong as well.

At puberty they will “pop a knot” and go into Rut. Alphas have a bulbous head at the base of their penis that will form and inflate once they are engaged in sexual relations. Once inflated, this knot will lock the two partners together while the Alpha releases their seed. It will remain in place from anywhere around 30 minutes to several hours to help increase the chances of conception. It is common that Alphas are super fertile during their Rut.

An Alpha can “Alpha out” or see red when they become so enraged they let their inner Alpha go nuts and allow them to take over. Think of the Inner Alpha like a beast that is constantly trying to take control. Sort of a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde situation. Alphas become out of control, eyes will be red and nails elongate into claw like hands.

They are leaders, they are the builders, they are fighters, they are decision makers.

**Beta**

A Beta would be equivalent to what most people are today. No special abilities, nothing heightened, just your run of the mill human being. They are aware of the other genders and most are grateful for not having to deal with a Heat or with a Rut. Some wish for the certainty that an Alpha/Omega pairing can bring, in that both partner’s bodies just know that this other one is the one for them. Betas have no such response.

They are everywhere in every profession and in every circumstance.

**Omega**

Where the Alpha is considered the builder, the Omega would be the fire tenderer. They are all capable of birth. This is the biggest point for this trope, that Omegas are the breeders. Usually when the society is focused on this point the term “Breeder” becomes a slur for an Omega. An A-typical Omega would be described as passive, submissive, easy to manipulate, meek, eager to please and altruistic. Some Omegas are not that completely. Some are. Typically they are not as strong as Alphas, they tend to be more receptive to ideas and physical queues (like being able to tell that an Alpha is close to Rut). However, Omegas can also be incredibly cruel and angry. Come between an Omega and their Pup and you will see a different side of the stereotypical Omega.

At puberty they will go into Heat. Usually this will prevent them from performing normal day to day tasks while they become single minded about sex, literally craving an Alpha and their Knot to help end the physical discomfort of Heat. It is common that Omegas are super fertile during their Heats.

They maintain, they soothe, they offer advice, they are the caregivers and they give birth.


End file.
